The Green Eyed Beast
by Jav-chan
Summary: It seemed that the Hokage was right. He did have some aggressive tendencies that needed to be worked out. Sasu/Saku. Oneshot.


**The Green Eyed Beast**

* * *

><p><strong>HINT OF LIME. <strong>

**This fun little one shot was inspired by a scene from a little doujin I bought recently. I will be posting the link to that pic later on my bio.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was not happy.<p>

Sakura was not supposed to be looking at Naruto like that, with that pink blush darkening her cheeks as she looked up at Naruto as he used a variation of that perverted jutsu of his to change into an older version of himself. Sasuke tightened his grip on is katana.

Why wasn't she looking away, damn it! She had told him last night that she could never be interested in Naruto _that way. _

He knew that killing a (former) best friend was generally looked down upon when one was on parole, but what about maiming?

"Sakura-san does seemed quite taken by Naruto doesn't she, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke mouth curled up in a silent snarl. Sai just smiled placidly.

Bloody replacement. Perhaps a training session was in order? The thought of the various 'accidents' he could arrange was almost enough to distract him from his current dilemma.

Almost.

He gave little thought to his actions. She would most likely be angry at him—furious even—for what he was about to do. Sasuke smirked. He could only hope. A pissed off Sakura always made for the best nights.

Naruto was too busy inwardly gloating and Sakura was trying desperately to find the will to back away, stop blushing, and locate something hard enough to bludgeon Naruto over the head with to notice Sasuke moving in behind them.

* * *

><p>This was so mortifying! She didn't think of Naruto that way and she never had, but even she could admit that he looked pretty damn good as a 27 year old. It made her wonder what Sasuke would like 10 years from-<p>

* * *

><p>The surprised squeak that escaped Sakura when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his mouth to the base of her neck, nipping lightly, was oh-so-satisfying.<p>

"Oi, teme!"

"Sasuke-kun what are you-?"

Belatedly Sasuke recalled the conversation he had with Sakura after their first kiss and the way the she had insisted that their relationship be kept a secret. At least until his parole was over. So cupping her cheek and forcing her to face him while she was pressed tightly against him so that he could kiss her probably wasn't the wisest of decisions.

Oh well. If the consequences weren't something that he approved of than he could always go into hiding again. Only this time he would have a little captive to take with him.

Judging from the way her hand curled around the arm that was wrapped around her waist Sasuke didn't think that she would entirely mind. He made a noise of pure male satisfaction in the back of his throat and he released Sakura's cheek in favor of tangling his hand in her pink locks.

Too quickly his world narrowed down to the feel of the woman in his arms, her softness and warmth.

"Teme, what the he'll are you doing to Sakura-chan!"

Or rather it would have if it wasn't for those loud, abrasive sounds of protest.

He released her mouth just long enough to slid his hands through the familiar seals and than they disappeared.

The next day, a stern faced, exasperated Tsunade asked Sasuke if it had really been worth it to take Sakura to the Uchiha district, a place he was forbidden from entering without a full ANBU escort.

Sasuke's only response was a smirk. It had taken ANBU a full twenty four hours to break through his wards.

Last he knew Sakura was still having trouble walking properly.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me just say that I do not like NarutoSakura. It's been a long time since I've read the series but damn it I've always thought of them as more of close friends. That is the one pairing I will never write. **

**Also I have no intentions of pulling what I did with Bound with this piece. There will be **_**no **_**sequel. This was just a quick oneshot inspired by a pretty doujin. **


End file.
